In the course of parties, particularly Halloween parties, it is common to have people masquerade as vampires and other wild beasts. In doing so, these people are faced the problem of using tooth caps that simulate fangs.
The first company to produce preformed universal tooth cap bodies was Violet's with their Fangtastics brand of fangs. Scarecrow followed with their individual tooth caps commonly known as Scarecrow Fangs. Thirdly, Foothills LTD followed with their Custom Dracula Fangs. Other fangs that followed appear to imitate in one form or another one of these three tooth cap bodies. Fun World came out with a tooth cap that imitated the Scarecrow tooth cap, but with a hole in the back of the tooth cap.
The Fangtastics design of a tooth cap body, with its shallow cavity trough for tooth insertion, was unstable, and the fangs had a tendency to fall out. The Scarecrow Fangs design has a deep cavity trough which attempts to provide adequate tooth support, but lacks a comfortable fit with a good bite. Foothills LTD's Custom Dracula Fangs design also has a deep cavity trough providing good tooth support, and a comfortable fit with a good bite. However, when making a partial plate with the fang before the attaching material hardens, the wearer sometimes pushes the fang forward when biting down to achieve a natural bite. This pushing forward of the fang causes the appearance of the fang to not be as realistic as it could be. The Fun World tooth cap, which as mentioned is a Scarecrow imitation, added a hole in the back side of the tooth cap to improve anchoring of the attaching material to the tooth cap, but with no other purpose in mind. A significant problem with the Fun World tooth cap is that its back side is almost as long as its front side and therefore often interferes with the wearer's opposing teeth when the wearer bites down, i.e. brings the upper and lower jaws together in their normal occlusion.